The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chamelaucium varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety is a product of crossbreeding that occurred during 2010 at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety Chamelaucium ‘2W140M003’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, variety Chamelaucium ‘Early Violet’. The new variety was discovered in March of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2010 crossing, in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in May of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in five successive generations.